Puntos a favor
by DaeikoSou
Summary: Y aunque todo pareciese ir por mejor rumbo, Yata era consiente que Neko siempre tendría a Shiro en primer lugar.


_**Disclaimer: K Project no me pertenece, créditos a su respectivo autor.**_

 _ **Advertencias: Posible Occ [Fuera de personaje]; pequeño spoiler Capítulo 4 K: Return of Kings.**_

 _ **Número de palabras: 666. [wtf? lol xD]  
**_

 _ **Pareja: Yata Misaki x Neko.**_

* * *

 _ **CAPITULO UNICO.**_

 _ **Puntos a favor.**_

* * *

Yata sintió impresión al saber que el Rey Plateado estaba con vida, eso significaba que la búsqueda de Neko y Kuroh había terminado; aunque no tenía mucho tiempo de pensar en ello cuando un miembro del clan verde los atacaba. No obstante, después de casi perder todas sus fuerzas, el rubio había recibido una llamada de retirada, por lo que lo había dejado junto con Fushimi.

Después de casi nuevamente pelearse con el mono, el Rey Plateado había interrumpido, quien llegó junto con Neko y Kuroh; informándole a ambos que debían entregarles un mensaje a sus respectivos Reyes.

¡Era la oportunidad perfecta! Se reuniría en el refugio del Clan Plateado y podría regresarle lo que Neko había dejado en HOMRA; aunque claro, no lo haría en presencia de todos, mucho menos en plena reunión, debía sacar valor suficiente como para quitarle a Neko un poco de su tiempo y regresarle su pertenencia.

Ambos clanes, rojo y azul habían llegado al referido lugar; se observaron por varios segundos, siendo interrumpidos por el Rey Pleateado, quien abrió la puerta.

—Bienvenidos —Dijo mientras Neko salía y saludaba alegre, especialmente a Anna, por el contrario, Kuroh se quedó atrás de su Rey—. Pueden pasar —Invitó Shiro con una sonrisa mientras los guiaba.

Los presentes siguieron a Shiro, adentrándose a lo que parecía su departamento, Yata decidió ser el último en entrar, siendo Neko la que estaba afuera, esperando a que entraran todos.

—T-tú —Tartamudeó Misaki con rubor en sus mejillas, desviando un poco su mirada, los nervios provocaban que hasta no se dirigiera a ella por su propio nombre.

—¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó la chica con su sonrisa gatuna, mientras lo miraba con ojos inocentes, ¿cómo Yata podría verla fijamente? Cuando se acercaba de esa manera tan poco prudente.

—¡Esto es tuyo! —Exclamó Yata sacando rápidamente la bolsa contentiva de su ropa interior, Neko lo tomó y observó con curiosidad el objeto— ¡De-deja de ser tan despistada! —La regañó observándola fijamente aún sonrojado, aunque esta pareciese no sentirse afectada en lo absoluto, dio media vuelta y terminó por ingresar a la reunión.

Se colocó al lado de Kusanagi, aun con rubor en sus mejillas, por lo que su compañero no desaprovechó la oportunidad de hacer algún comentario: — ¿Regresaste el paquete? —Mencionó bromista en un susurro sólo para Yata.

—¡Cállate! —Respondió defensivo Misaki.

Mientras la reunión daba inicio, Yata no pudo evitar girar su mirada hacia Neko, quien había abierto el paquete en frente de todos, dándose cuenta que no le avergonzaba en lo más mínimo que se tratase de su ropa interior, ¡hasta empezó a jugar con ella en media reunión! Debía controlar sus emociones, no podía interrumpir, al parecer nadie se había dado cuenta de que Neko jugaba con su braga. A los pocos segundos la braga se había salido de las manos de Neko, mientras Shiro hablaba, cayendo en la cabeza de Kuroh. El skateboard tuvo que aguantar mucho las ganas de reír que tenía, aunque lo oprimió al prestar más atención a lo que el Rey Plateado decía, ¿cómo podía referirse a una "conferencia de mesa redonda?" no pudo evitar comentar enojado:

—¿Te refieres a esta mesa de centro? ¡Ni siquiera es redonda! ¡Es un rectángulo! —El silencio fue invadido en la habitación, tanto así que escuchó el sonido de la ropa interior de Neko caer de la cabeza de Kuroh sobre la cama.

La reunión, aunque Misaki se sintió un poco perdido, al final le pareció tener un rumbo productivo, los tres clanes harían una alianza para derrotar al clan verde, ¿cómo no estar de acuerdo? Y ahora quizá, sólo quizá… tendría un poco más de interacción con Neko, se decía en lo más profundo de su ser; aunque él muy bien sabía que la chica siempre tendría de primero a Shiro, por lo que debía que conformarse con lo que tenía, pequeñas interacciones que cada vez se hacían más constantes, pero eso hacía cuestionar: ¿Cuánto tiempo más podría solamente _conformarse_?

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** ¡Hola! Oh, no puedo creer que apenas vi el capítulo 4 me dieron ganas de escribir, no lo pude evitar, al notar que omitieron cuando Misaki le regresa a Neko su ropa interior xD, quise escribir sobre lo que pienso que pasó :P espero que para quien haya llegado hasta aquí le haya gustado este otro pequeño fragmento que he compartido~ el Yata x Neko me conquista cada vez más ¿cómo si casi ni hay iniciativas de una pareja como esta? pues, no tengo ni idea xD ya que casi no encuentro nada de estos dos, me consiento escribiendo de ellos (?) sin más que decir, nos leemos luego!


End file.
